planetmodefandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger Class
Background The Ranger Class is Earth's first class of guided-missile cruisers that is specialised in anti-ballistic missile, anti-missile and anti-aircraft defence. It is the mainstay of a Carrier Strike Group as it acts as an umbrella to shield the carriers and respective escort ships from various threats. It is designed to counter the ballistic missile threat of the Republic of Salome and other CU Members and to provide defence for Earth ships and assets. Analysts and experts state that it is the best ship in Earth's inventory that can take on any threat posed by Salome's Offensive Capabilities. The Ranger Class is also capable of tracking and shooting down cloaked ships, which is the mainstay of Salome's Space Submarine Force. Built on the SeaCat System and around the AEGIS Combat System, it is one of the most sophisticated defence system in service, and can even be as good as or even better than Salome's Sea Viper System. Statistics Design The Ranger Class is designed and manufactured by Earth Starship Systems and Earth Fleet Shipyard respectively. It will have a typical two warp nacelles, with dark matter warp drive and the standard Earth warp drive. Propulsion The Earth Ranger Class is propelled by two types of warp drives, the normal warp drive and the dark matter drive, to increase efficiency and effectiveness when moving around in Space. It will have stronger maneuvering thrusters as compared to previous classes so it can evade missiles efficiently and effectively. Armaments and Protection The Earth Ranger Class is armed with a huge variety of weapons and is heavily protected to protect vital equipment and spots in the ship. For protection, it has a Mk2 Egg Shield for protection against space weapons and an improved Mk15 Shield for protection against ballistic missiles and collision from starships. For missile defence against ballistic missiles, aircraft and other threats, the Ranger Class utilizes the upgraded space version of the AEGIS Combat System and Block I of the SeaCat System. The SeaCat System uses the SeaCat missiles, the SeaCat missile block 1 and block 2, for medium to long range engagements. The AEGIS Combat System uses the Standard missiles, Standard Missile 1, Standard Missile 2 and Standard Missile 3 for short to medium range engagements. The missiles are being manufactured by Earth Missiles Manufacture Limited. In the future, they will carry Mk 4 ASROC missiles for long range defense against cloaked enemy submarines. For close defence, it is equipped with red-tailed phaser with wide beam abilities, red disruptors, quandom torpedoes, criston torpedoes(short range) and criston torpedoes ER (extended range). For close in defence, it is equipped with Chaff countermeasures and fastruptor cannons(projectile) to shoot down incoming hostile threats. Construction Construction of the Ranger Class began in 2249 and is undertaken by Earth Fleet Shipyard. 1,600 starships are planned to be completed and more are being discussed. The entire programme costs $1,400 billion Earth Dollars and each ship costs approximately $55 billion Earth Dollars. The first 42 ships have been built and the first 13 ships have been commissioned and 10 are now in active service. Each ship will have a maximum service life span of 45 years which can be extended by upgrades and refits.